James P. Sullivan
James Phil Sullivan, or Sulley for short, is the main protagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc. and will be the deuteragonist in its upcoming 2013 sequel Monsters University. He is voiced by John Goodman. Personality Sulley is a large, kind and friendly blue monster, with purple spots. He also has horns, claws and a long tail. His nemesis is Randall Boggs, who is after the small human toddler Boo. His best friend and sidekick is Mike Wazowski. His mother is Mrs. Sullivan (who is unseen, but mentioned by name by Mike) and his dad is the famous scarer Phil Sullivan. He also takes very good care of Boo. Sulley also has a boss named Henry J. Waternoose, who is the CEO of Monsters, Inc. When he is first seen, Sulley is the top scarer at Monsters, Inc., responsible for generating the scares that provide power for the city of Monstropolis. Also, when Sulley and Boo first meet, he accidentally lets Boo walk right into the monster world. He attempts to return her to her room, but to no avail. Characteristics In the first film, although his job is to scare children, Sulley makes efforts to befriend Boo, and then goes to extreme measures to protect her from Randall. It is Sulley who realizes that making children laugh is a far better way to produce energy than making them scream, thus solving Monstropolis' energy crisis. Sulley is also very loyal to Mike, going so far as to lend him "odorant" and making reservations for him at an exclusive restaurant on Celia Mae's birthday. Sulley also attempts to cover for Mike when Mike realizes that he has forgotten to turn in his paperwork. In return, he relies on Mike to help him in his madcap efforts to keep Boo safe from Randall. When Mike protests, Sulley chooses to help Boo over appeasing Mike's pride; his choice is justified when Mike later changes his mind and comes to help him and Boo. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Sulley was top scarer of Monsters, Inc., and was naturally afraid of humans, due to their rumored "toxic touch" that could kill the biggest monsters in an instant... until he met Boo, a human girl who found her way into the monster world and into the factory. Sulley, who was initially hesitant, became Boo's protector and obtained a fatherly role to the human. Constantly worrying about her and protecting her from harm while at the same time unlocking the secrets that humans were not as deadly as rumored. Starting by treating Boo like a pet, he eventually grew to care for her, the attention drawing away from a jealous Mike. Randall Boggs, Sulley's rival who also wants to be top scarer, tries to use Boo in an experiment to forcibly extract screams for the growing energy crisis that relies on their cries to provide, and risking his friendship with Mike, Sulley comes to her rescue and in the process discovers that a child's laughter is 10 times more powerful than scream. Sometime after Mr. Waternoose, the CEO of Monsters, Inc., is arrested by the CDA, Sulley becomes the new CEO and changes the policy to obtain children's laughter instead, apparently turning the energy crisis around. Mike shows Sully the fixed door of Boo and now Sulley was free to visit Boo anytime. Sometime after the events of the film, Sulley announces ''Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, a company play that stars Mike, who has also directed, written, and produced the play, in front of the audience, and he appears in the play as a co-star. ''Mike's New Car'' In the short, Sulley is featured as the secondary protagonist. When he sees Mike's new car, he asks Mike what was wrong with the old car, to which Mike replied, "That's three little words, Sulley: Six-wheel drive!", then they both got in. Unfortunately for Mike, Sulley accidentally ruins the car by doing various different things, and Mike eventually told Sulley to get out, but ruined the car himself when he sped off. ''Monsters University'' Sulley is set to reappear in the prequel. He will look shorter, skinnier and shaggier due to being younger in the film's setting. He is portrayed as Mike's rival, having more of a big man on campus personality and is more arrogant than his normal self. Just like Mike, he will be part of the Oozma Kappa (OK) frat. Disney Parks Sulley is a walk around character at the Disney Parks. He also appears in several parades and also appears in the attractions Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! at Disney California Adventure and Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek at Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery Trivia *Sulley appears in the end credits of Cars as a giant monster truck. He is also seen in Tokyo Mater with a car version of Mike. *According to the original treatment from the DVD, Sulley's working name was Johnson and instead of being the best scarer as seen in the movie, he was a clumsy monster who was very bad at his job. *A drawing of Sulley appears on a wood carving in Brave. *Sulley is the first Pixar protagonist not to have a love interest, before Remy and Princess Merida. *In the prequel Monsters University, it is said that he is 18, so in the first movie he is probably 28. *John Goodman, Sulley's voice actor, also voiced Pacha from The Emperor's New Groove, Baloo from The Jungle Book 2, and Eli "Big Daddy" LaBouff from The Princess and the Frog. Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Iconic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pixar Films Main Protagonists Category:Pixar Deuteragonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Monsters University characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Main Protagonists Category:Cows